The Worst Day of Uchiha Sasuke's Life
by McCoyMedical
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has a REALLY bad day....is that true or not? READ TO FIND OUT! story written by three people


This is a story me and my friends came up with during school. We really hate Sasuke...well at least two of us the other one is still adjusting to hating him, but anyway.

We do not own Naruto.

:edit: I decided to make it a one-shot

Summary: This is for Sasuke haters and people who want him to suffer or see him in pain, or just want to laugh at him. (MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

FLAMES WILL BE USED TO HURT SASUKE!!!!

(you don't want that...trust me.)

The Worst Day in Uchiha Sasuke's Life

One day Sasuke was walking, just walking. With that annoying god damn look of _"coolness."_ He then saw Naruto heading for the ramen shop.

"Hey, Naruto! Are we training today?" he asked heading for Naruto.

"Nah, Kakashi-sensei is on a mission so we have today off." Naruto said getting his ramen.

"Hmm, the day off..." Sasuke said wandering into the village.

Sasuke was just lost in thought when suddenly he felt something wet and sticky slam into the back of his neck.

"What the hell!?"

Sasuke whipped around and saw Choji holding an empty ice cream cone whining to Shikamaru about his lost snack. (He tripped and his ice cream flew) Shikamaru didn't care, he was staring up at the clouds (as usual) and in a daze.

"Great now I have to wash my hair!"

So, Sasuke trudged home with strawberry with carmel filling, so it was dripping and sticking to him. As he pasted people laughed at him, he ignored them.

Just then Naruto came walking along with a cup of ramen in his hand. Since he was now on his eleventh cup he was in a very good mood and decided he wanted to fight Sasuke at this very moment, forgetting he had a boiling hot cup of liquid in hid hand he went running up to Sasuke. Next thing he knew he tripped on a weed and spilled his ramen all over Sasuke's back!

Now, Sasuke had cold ice cream on his neck and back of his hair and hot, boiling ramen on his back (ouch). Sasuke was now screaming in pain (MUWAHAHAHAHAHA).

After running around for a bit Sasuke cooled down and started shivering.

"Great, now I'm freezing." said Sasuke with a shiver.

"I'm going to go take a shower see you idiots later."

15 minutes later Sasuke was close to his house, when he heard a noise in a tree above him.

"HEEEEYYY Sasuke-kuuun!!"

"What? Aw sh-"

"Hey Sasuke-kun want some gum?"

"No, get the hell away from me!"

Right now that blond, bozo Ino is the last one he wanted to see.

Ino jumped down from the tree with a huge wad of gum in her mouth.

"Look how big I can blow."

POP

Next thing he knew he was at the store buying peanut butter to get gum out of his hair. Now Sasuke finally got home with no more disturbances. He was waiting for his hair to dry, he just got out of the shower after 3 hours of getting clean. His back was burnt but was able to heal it with a simple jutsu Sakura taught him. When his hair was finally dry, he was so angry for what his hair looked like.

It was like a wirly mop against his head. There were still streaks of pink and tan from all the sweets in seemed to gravitate towards him.

Then a gust of wind blew leaves into his house through the window.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he hopped into the shower once again. Soon the bathroom was filled with the flowery scent of Herbal Essences volumizing shampoo.

Sasuke had just gotten out of the shower...again...when...

"SaaaassKaaay-kuuun. I heard you had a bad day and I brought you some floooooowers!"

Sakura stopped in the living room and sniffed the air.

"Hmm what's that------it smells like...Herbal Essences...strawberry flavor?"

Sakura's inner Saukra started to act up.

"Could my Sasuke-kun have...ANOTHER WOMAN!"

Sakura's inner self completely took over. She stormed into the bathroom and pounced on Sasuke. Who was dressed only in a towel by the way.

At that moment Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji just happened to walk in the apartment to apologize.

"Aahh het off me! Get out!"

Ino hearing Sasuke's screams ran in to help him, which was a very bad idea. Ino saw Sasuke...half naked under Sakura rolling around on the floor. Then they had two crazed Sasuke maniacs in the house.

"Oh no you don't!" Ino was outraged. So Ino jumped on Sakura, which in result was jumping on Sasuke, too. So, when the hassle was over and Sakura and Ino finished beating the crap out of each other, took a glance at Sasuke. Sasuke stood up and everyone was staring at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Sh-...Dude, just put your towel on." said Shikamaru

"I–" Sasuke put his hand on his hip only to realize the towel ha fallen off in the rustle between the two girls. Sasuke blushed and ran to go get a towel. Ino and Sakura let out dreamy sighs, turned to each other and went "Hmpf."

"Leeeeeeeeeeeets just gooooo." said Choji slowly.

"Yeah." Shikamaru ran out the door. "I'm scarred for life! Ahhh! Such a troublesome boy."

Sasuke was quite disturbed about what happened that day.

First, he got strawberry/carmel ice cream in his hair, then Naruto spilt hot ramen on his back, next Ino got gum in his hair and finally Sakura trampled him AND her, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru all saw him naked.

What a horrible day today was.

As Sasuke watched the sunset he heard footsteps coming towards him but he was to depressed to see who it was.

"My boy why are you so down, why not let YOUTH cheer you up?"

It was Gai!!

"I like the new look with the pink and tan strips in your hair, it looks sweet!"

"Shut up." Sasuke mumbled

"Oi Sasuke what's wrong?"

"Well..."

Sasuke told Gai what happened that day and how his hair was now ruined.

"Wow. That's quite a day. Why don't you come to my place and we can try to fix it?"

"Sure, why not. Lead the way."

"Great follow me."

Gai lead the way to his house. Sasuke started to wonder what his house would look like. He never was even close to his taste.

There was a very long hallway a pink hallway nonetheless. And the walls had pictures of his students. At the end of the hallway was a single room.

"In here." instructed Gai. Sasuke grunted in response.

Next thing Sasuke knew, he was lying on a bed. Sasuke thought Gai fixed his hair and wondered why he still felt some on his forehead.

"Why didn't you fix my hair?" said Sasuke standing up.

"I did, you feel asleep while I was doing you," Gai handed him a mirror.

BANG

Sasuke had fainted .

When Sasuke woke up he noticed he was in a bed at the hospital. It was midnight and it was really dark, the only light came from the moon and a shine that was...coming...off...his hair? Sasuke thought about what happened.

"Let's see I went to Gai's house and...O GOD!" he shouted and dashed to a mirror.

He looked in the mirror and saw...

A large square of light, radiating off of his hair.

Sasuke was to shocked to speck for about...3 seconds. Then...he went crazy.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke flung the mirror into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO ME?!" Sasuke then commenced to screaming obsanities while smashing the hospital window.

I'm gonna beep and beep and beepin kill him!"

[Newly added

The sunset and a new day began.

Naruto and Sakura were waiting for their sensei and, to their surprise, Sasuke, too. They knew he had a bad day yesterday and were wondering how he was doing. An hour past and Kakashi had arrived and they were all wait for Sasuke now. About 5 minutes after kakashi he arrived and Sakura nearly fainted, Naruto had to hold his breath to stop himself from laughing out loud, and Kakashi just started.

Sasuke had a bowl shaped haircut with pink and tan stripes in it.

"Sorry I'm late," said Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore and busted out laughing.

"Shut up you baka."

"Hey, Sasuke over here!" said and all to familiar voice.

So, Sasuke turned around as saw no other then Itchai standing behind him with a rock in his hand!

"I-Itachi?!" Sasuke said but before he knew it the rock made contact with his head and the next thing he knew he was sitting up in his bed covered in sweat.

"A dream? I-i-it was all a dream?" Sasuke said as he wiped the sweat of his face, "If it was a dream then that means..." Sasuke ran to he mirror and saw his normal hair.

"ALRIGHT IT WAS ONLY A DREAM!!!...more like a nightmare actually.

And with that said and done Sasuke went back to sleep with a smile on his face.

**The End**

Sigh I gave him a happy ending /hmph/ Well I hope you enjoyed..

Thanks for reading.

Nire Sanam and friends. ( I came up with the part from the Newly added all the way down /sniff/ I was abandon so if it isn't such a great ending that's why


End file.
